2 terrorible witches
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: "I am the one hiding under your stairs/Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair" For GravityFallsMD's THIS IS HALLOWEEN groupfic btw, forgive the pun


**This is a story about two witches who did terrible things too each other. The first was the girl who had it all. Fame, fortune, popularity, beauty, loyal friends and a happy family. Her life was perfect. The other was a less fortunate soul. While she too had loyal friends and a happy family, she felt a bit...flawed. Deformed if you wish. Because of her differences, she was a social outcast. These were two very different girls. But at the end of this story, they are both witches.**

**In a small Oregon town, the two girls met again. And once again, they're differences came between them. The unusual one attempts to commit what she called "justice" against the more popular girl. The witch retaliated, reminding her of her place. She told the flawed one that she was better than her, always have and always will. This is sin because of the cruelty of her methods. One may even call it 'bullying'. Oh, she is truly a witch.**

**The slightly deformed witch meanwhile was left to the side. Even the comfort of her close friends had failed to fully reach her. Living in spite and hatred, whenever she would glance at the popular girl, all she would see is green. Driven by envy, one day she cursed the other girl to display her inner self. Oh, she is truly a witch.**

**The popular girl woke up to a newer self. Her sense of sight was improved dramatically. She could see more within herself, as well as the other girl. This was unintentionally granted by the flawed witches magic. In some religions, there are six points to a star. Just like how a spider has six eyes. When she opened her mouth, her words were rather sharp. Like fangs. Venomous fangs. Her mind was surrounded by a thick webbing, trapping her disturbed thoughts. The trappers themselves, more well known as spiders, crawled around proudly. They were free to do whatever they pleased with such troubled thoughts. She also always had insults right at her finger tips. Ready to strike, like a snake. **

**In a small Oregon town, the two girls met again. And once again, they're differences came between them. The cursed one attempts to commit what she called "justice" against the more normal girl. The witch retaliated, reminding her of her place. She told the disturbed one that she was better than her, always have and always will. This is sin because of the cruelty of her methods. One may even call it 'bullying'. Oh, she is truly a witch.**

**The slightly deformed witch meanwhile was left to the side. Even the comfort of her close friends had failed to fully reach her. Living in spite and hatred, whenever she would glance at the flawed girl, all she would see is red. Driven by wrath, one day she assassinates the other girl. Oh, she is truly a witch.**

**This was a story about two witches who did terrible things too each other. The first was the girl who had it all. Fame, fortune, popularity, beauty, loyal friends and a happy family. Her life was perfect. The other was a less fortunate soul. While she too had loyal friends and a happy family, she felt a bit...flawed. Deformed if you wish. Because of her differences, she was a social outcast. These were two very different girls. But at the end of the story, they are both witches.**

**She took the webbing and tied it back, having a need to keep her thoughts out of the way. The spiders toyed with the thoughts, their whispers encouraging her. With the webbing out of the way, her improved sight could see clearly. Attacks were at her fingertips, ready to strike like a snake. She hid in a place where the witch would walk all over her. **

**Later that night, the witch compared the situation to a game of hide and seek. One hid from the monster, the other searched for the monster. The normal one's footsteps were heard, the cursed one following the sound. After much hunting, the two girls were face to face with each other. One, terrified. The other, more than ready to commit her sin.**

**"How are you any better?"**


End file.
